Wireless displays may be used to present visual content received from mobile devices over a wireless link. The mobile device may encode the content prior to transmission via a network interface controller (NIC), wherein only limited feedback information from the transmission link may be available to the encoder. For example, although the NIC may provide the encoder with filtered information such as the average transmitted bit rate, the encoder may be unable to adapt in a way that prevents end-to-end latencies, poor video quality and relatively high power consumption from occurring. These challenges may be even more severe in the presence of higher resolution displays, mobile devices with limited battery/thermal envelopes, and wide-ranging application scenarios (e.g., full-screen movie playback, interactive gaming, productivity oriented usages, and so forth).